


Closet Escapades

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Shot, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You were totally with Itachi!" Kiba accused of his friend. Naruto opened his mouth but all that came out was a gurgling noise. The brunette took this as a yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closet Escapades

**Author's Note:**

> A request from Atoms and Elements from on ffn.

Naruto groaned deeply as hands traveled the expanse of his abdomen. Finger nails teased across his skin, causing him to shiver as he fisted his hands in raven tresses. Lips traced a path across his jaw and down his throat. Hot breath ghosted over one nipple before a mouth closed around the little nub. The blonde's back arched off the wall he was shoved against with a loud gasp.

"Itachi," Naruto whined as the older man nipped at the Uzumaki's flesh. The raven didn't bother looking up or answering his young lover, only continuing to suck and nip at Naruto's sensitive nipple. The blonde groaned in irritation and pleasure as his protest was ignored. The Uchiha was always like this, taking what he wanted when he wanted it. Not that Naruto minded, not in the least. The younger male just didn't think that a closet at his high school, where Itachi was supposed to be delivering Sasuke's bento to him, was the place to be thinking about sex. But Itachi didn't agree, if the way he was making quick work of getting the blonde in the mood was anything to go by.

Naruto whimpered when the raven pulled off his left nipple only to attach to the right one. The skin around his abandoned nipple tingled in the cool air, adding to the sensations he was feeling. Itachi hummed happily as small noises tumbled out of his lover's mouth. He flicked his tongue over the sensitive flesh in his mouth, and Naruto let his head fall back against the wall with a thump and a moan.

"We can't do this here," the blonde protested as long fingered hands slid down his sides and into the waist band of his uniform pants. The green plaid material was becoming more and more uncomfortable against his skin as the Uchiha continued to tease him. He shifted, trying to find some sort of relief for the tightness in his pants. Itachi kissed his way up the blonde's chest, tugging the half undone button down shirt and vest over Naruto's head as he did so.

Naruto let himself be divested of his clothing. As much as he protested, he was way too turned on to stop now. Itachi grinned knowingly as he kissed his young lover. Naruto rolled his eyes before they fluttered shut as he was kissed. The blonde wrapped his arms around the older man's neck standing on his tip toes so Itachi could have better access to his mouth. A tongue swiped across the seam of his lips and the blonde's mouth fell open willingly. Itachi slid his tongue across the Uzumaki's, drawing a whine of need out of his mouth as one hand slid down to palm Naruto's erection through his pants.

"Tease," Naruto growled as Itachi squeezed him softly. The raven only grinned. He made quick work of the fastenings on Naruto's pants and slid his hand into the blonde's boxers. Naruto moaned appreciatively and his hips thrust involuntarily into the raven's hand. He panted as Itachi began pumping his hand up and down the Uzumaki's cock, spreading the pre-cum at the tip. A thump slid across the tip pressing into the slit there and milking more pre-cum.

Naruto whimpered, and then bit his lip when he heard people talking just outside the door to the closet. His heart raced at the thought of someone coming in and catching them in this situation. But even as his fear at being caught rose, his pleasure and excitement went with it. The blonde didn't think he had ever been so turned on in his life. His breathing hitched and he twisted his fingers in the hair at the back of Itachi's neck.

Itachi sucked harshly at the skin of the Uzumaki's neck, bringing the blonde's attention back to him. One hand slid down the back of his pants, a warm palm cupping the roundness of one butt cheek. A long finger slid in between his cheeks, pressing against his entrance. The Uchiha pressed kisses up the column of Naruto's neck to his ear.

"Right pocket," the raven breathed hotly into Naruto's ear. The blonde groaned and quickly felt down the raven's body until he reached his pocket. He plunged his hand inside and quickly wrapped his fingers around a small bottle and a foil package. The Uzumaki moaned as his brain made the connection.

"Why the hell do you have these?" Naruto asked as the items were snatched out of his hands.

"Just in case," was Itachi's short answer. The raven gripped Naruto's hips and coaxed the blonde into turning around to face the wall. Naruto panted loudly as he did so, pressing his chest against the coolness of the wall. As soon as his back was turned to the Uchiha, Itachi tugged down his pants until his bottom was bared. Naruto spread his legs as much as he could, trying to give his lover as much room as he could. Itachi groaned at the sight of the younger male pressed against the wall, bottom sticking out and back arched.

"Do you even know how beautiful you are?" Itachi breathed as he slid a hand down the blonde's lean back. Naruto shivered at the touch and the question. It didn't matter how many times they did this, the Uchiha always managed to make him feel loved.

"Only to you," Naruto whispered as he let his forehead fall against the wall. There was a soft growl form behind him and a hand popped him on one butt cheek. The blonde yelped, turning to glare at his lover. Itachi didn't look pleased at the statement and a dark look had come over his features.

"I better be the only one, Uzumaki," Itachi sneered. Naruto felt his heart leap in his chest at the same time his cock did. He really didn't know how he forgot how possessive the Uchiha could get. He had also forgotten how much of a turn on it was.

"It's always only been you, Itachi. You damn well know that," Naruto answered breathlessly.

"And it better stay that way." Naruto groaned as he was pressed flush against the wall. Itachi used one hand to pull apart the blonde's cheeks, revealing the younger man's entrance. The raven upended the bottle of lube at the top of Naruto's cleft with a smirk. He watched as the clear substance trailed down the blonde's bottom. His cock twitched in the confines of his jeans at the sight. They hadn't been able to meet in over a week and when he had seen the blonde walking down the hall, he had been unable to resist the temptation that was Naruto. So the blonde had suddenly found himself jerked away from Kiba and Shikamaru and shoved into the closet.

The small bottle fell to the ground with a clatter. Neither of the people in the room heard it. Itachi trailed two fingers down the cleft of the blonde's bottom, spreading the lube. One finger dipped teasingly into the blonde's pucker, but he didn't stop. Naruto whined in protest but it tapered off into a groan when Itachi reached between the younger male's legs to cup his balls.

The raven rolled the sensitive flesh between his fingers careful not to hurt the smaller male. A thumb pressed against his perineum, drawing a small sound from the blonde, who bit his lip to keep from being any louder. Unable to help himself, Naruto traced a hand across his chest, pinching at a nipple before he slid his hand down to his leaking cock. He hissed at the feel and began to stroke himself slowly.

Itachi, quickly reaching the limit of his patience, released the sensitive flesh cupped in his hand. He slid his fingers back up until he reached Naruto's entrance. The blonde whined again when Itachi paused, fingertip pressing softly against him. He gasped softly when the raven pressed his finger slowly inside of him. Itachi didn't bother to pause, but pulled his finger back out to the first knuckle and pushed it back in.

The Uchiha worked his lover until Naruto was pushing back against him, gasping and whining in need. The blonde's hand on his cock increased in speed as he searched for his own climax. Itachi leaned forward and kissed at the back of the Uzumaki's neck as he pressed in a second finger, spreading them apart to further stretch his lover. Naruto moaned deep in his throat and let his head fall back on Itachi's shoulder. He pressed his hands flat against the wall in front of him to help arch his bottom further back to try and get more of the fingers inside of him.

"Please," the teen begged as the Uchiha continued to prepare him. He was at the edge of orgasm, but he just couldn't tip over that edge. He needed more and Itachi was slow in giving him what he  _really_  wanted.

"I refuse to harm you in any way, Naruto," Itachi breathed in his ear, fanning the small blonde hairs there. Naruto shuddered at the feeling, and whined his protest as a third finger was gently inserted inside him. Sometimes he really hated how gentle his lover could be. Was it so much to ask for Itachi just to pound him into the wall?

By the time Itachi removed his fingers and Naruto heard the sound of a zipper going down and of a foil package being ripped open, he was panting and whimpering from the near overstimulation. He just  _knew_  Itachi was smirking. The Uchiha had a devious streak that liked to show itself in these situations, and Naruto had been on the receiving end of that streak many a times.

Naruto held his breath as the head of Itachi's cock pressed against his stretched entrance. The Uchiha paused for a moment before baring his weight down on the blonde's twitching pucker. Naruto's head fell against the wall again as he was  _finally,_  slowly filled.

Itachi's breathing became erratic as he tried to hold back form just trusting all the way into his young lover. All of the teasing and preparation had taken just as big a toll on him as it had on Naruto, more so even. His hand was nothing compared to the little blonde's heat and tightness. When he finally bottomed out, Itachi paused again to catch his breath as best he could. His hands resting on Naruto's hips squeezed softly. The muscles clutching tightly at his erection spasmed slightly and made the raven groan.

"I-I can't hold back," Itachi warned the blonde when Naruto squeezed him once again.

"Then don't," the Uzumaki whispered, pressing back against the raven's cock, trying to take more even though Itachi was already in to the hilt.

With a small growl, Itachi began to thrust into his lover. Naruto cried out as the raven unerringly found his prostate on the second in stroke, completely forgetting that they were in a small utility closet at his high school in the middle of the day. He tried to stop the noise that spilled form his mouth, but they still came out as muffled chocking sounds.

Caught up in the moment, the raven could careless who ended up hearing them. But he let the Uzumaki try and stifle his sounds, until Naruto took to biting down on his forearm. The Uchiha slowed his thrusting, but was unable to completely stop. He reached out and pressed his fingers into the blonde's mouth, prying his teeth away from his tanned flesh.

"Don't," Itachi whispered, one hand stroking soothingly over the blonde's abdomen. Naruto whined, but let his arm fall away from his mouth. He reached back and fisted his hand in the Uchiha's hair, holding on as he shuddered with each steady thrust. Itachi grasped Naruto's free hand and wrapped both of their hands around the blonde's leaking cock.

Naruto panted loudly, pleasure coiling tightly in his belly. Itachi's trusts graduated in speed and harshness as the raven quickly reached the end of his own rope. It had been way too long since he had been inside the blonde in any way and the condom was doing nothing to cool his desire. He could barely even feel it, the Uzumaki felt that hot and tight.

Naruto turned his head into Itachi's neck as his orgasm over took him and he cried out loudly. Seed splattered on the wall in front of him and coated their combined hands. Itachi grit his teeth as the blonde became even tighter. With a husky moan, he fell over the edge, trusting shakily into the small blonde until his was completely drained.

Naruto leaned listlessly back against the older man, hand falling to his side form where he had been gripping the raven's hair. Itachi kissed his cheek, one hand tracing random patterns on the blonde's stomach.

"I love you," the Uchiha whispered, and Naruto murmured a response. After a few more moments of catching their breath, the two of them finally began cleaning up. Itachi found some paper towels that were on one of the shelves and used them to clean the wall and Naruto himself.

The blonde managed to pull up his pants, and checked to make sure they had managed not to get come on his person. By some stroke of luck, they seemed to have accomplished this, except for the inside of Naruto's boxers. When they were finally ready to leave the room, the bell that signaled the last class had ended and lunch was beginning was ringing.

Itachi took the time to kiss the blonde deeply before handing him his brother's lunch. Naruto watched a little dazedly as the raven pressed a goodbye kiss to his forehead and was then out the door and down the hall without another word. Naruto finally snapped back to reality as people started flooding the hallway.

The Uzumaki blushed and scurried away from the poor abused closet and to his class room. He spotted his friends as soon as he entered the room, or rather he heard them. Kiba had to be the loudest person he knew besides himself.

He made his way over the small group and placed Sasuke's lunch down in front of the Uchiha. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Naruto didn't make an explanation, he was quite sure Sasuke could figure it out all for himself, as embarrassing as that was. It wasn't like the youngest Uchiha didn't know about his best friend and his brother. He had even walked in on them a time or two.

Naruto glanced over to catch Kiba staring at him intently from his perch on Shikamaru's desk. The Inuzuka was staring at him without blinking and looked as if he was thinking really hard about something. Naruto was unable to stop the blush that rose to his cheeks.

"What?" he asked a bit too loudly. Kiba blinked, startled by the sudden question. The brunette then leaned back until he nearly fell off Shikamaru's desk and exclaimed loudly.

"You were totally with Itachi!" Kiba accused of his friend. Naruto opened his mouth, but all that came out was a gurgling noise. The brunette took this as a yes.

"I knew it!" But Sasuke slapped a hand over his mouth before the Inuzuka could say anything else. Black eyes glared death at the loud brunette and Kiba raised his hands in surrender. But his brown eyes sparkled with amusement and he gave Naruto a look that said he was going to get grilled for details later. Shikamaru looked like he was going to be sick and Sasuke looked at his lunch as if it had some form an entirely different planet.

"Here, you can eat it, Naruto," Sasuke said after a moment, pushing the bento towards his friend, "I'm going to buy bread form the cafeteria." Naruto watched as the Uchiha stood, and stalked out of the room. Blue eyes fell on the lunch in front of him and he shrugged his shoulders. Picking up his chopsticks, the Uzumaki started eating. He was definitely going to need the energy to make it through the rest of the day, and, if the way his bottom was feeling right now was anything to go by, it was going to be a long day.


End file.
